1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to overshoes or boots, and particularly, relates to an overshoe which is easy to use and to fasten.
2. Background Discussion:
Overshoes are conventional articles of clothing which are used to cover ordinary shoes and footwear during rainy or snowy weather. These overshoes include a lower foot section which is attached to a sole and an upwardly projecting ankle section which has an enlarged open end which allows the user to insert his or her foot. Typically, the upper section has a flap which expands and then is closed or folded to restrict the enlarged opening once the user has placed his or her foot into the overshoe. It is conventional practice that this flap be closed at the front and folded over the outside of the ankle. The reason that it is folded over on the outside of the ankle rather than on the inside of the ankle is that the fasteners would interfere or catch each other during walking. Specifically, the outwardly projecting locking elements of the fasteners of, for example, the right foot would catch and ensnare the outwardly projecting locking elements of the fasteners of the left foot if the flaps were folded inwardly toward the inside ankles of the user.